


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emerald eyes slowly, taking their sweet time, gazing up upon the golden boy. All glorious and mighty, sitting just inches before of him. A wide smile hung on his face, radiating the joy to have his brother back home. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, please listen to Skylar Grey’s Coming Home Part 2. Inspired by that awesome graphic that I saw on Tumblr. This is stupid.

Emerald eyes slowly, taking their sweet time, gazing up upon the golden boy. All glorious and mighty, sitting just inches before of him. A wide smile hung on his face, radiating the joy to have his brother back home. However his companion was not in the mood at all. For the first time, the journey back to Asgard was as painful as the fall onto the hard unforgiving ground of Midgard. The once Prince of Asgard was assured that his return will be anticipated by everyone, even his father. But after all that he has done; dirtied his once pure hands, blood of innocence once smeared across the perfect chipped face… Not even he, himself can forgive his deeds while he roamed Midgard. Horrifying as it seemed, Loki knew his return will not be as extravagance as the day when Thor succeeded to stop him from destroying Jotunheim. There might be a possibility that this is the end of his life as a God.

He ignored his brother as they walked side by side onto the hallway, gazing outward into the empty space of lights and stars. His heart sank into the depth of his soul as he saw the inner sanctum of the Royal Palace. His feet grew heavier than before, hands clenching tight against each other, sweating like a sinner in the church. Fear. It engulfed him entirely. He could not find a reason or a method to hide it away like he did before. An obvious frown form on his façade as he stood on the golden stairs, leading the Gods straight up into the majestic throne room. The bright shimmering lights reflected on the well polished metal-like wall of the Royal Palace. Eyebrows furrowed as he cast his gaze down, hiding tears that were not meant to flow. Why is he here? The silence made him anxious, made him uncomfortable. He knew there was something waiting behind that heavy door and his brother was leading him in. Punishment? With thousand upon billions of Asgardians watching him being humiliated, and lastly, sewn his lips shut once and for all? The God started to tremble, unable to move any further. He was not afraid about the punishment or humiliation…. He just could not bring himself back home. He could not forgive himself.

“Loki,” a heavy but assuring weight was laid on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I will and never be able to go home,” his voice was breaking, tears continued flowing down his sharp cheekbones, onto his chin and lastly fell softly onto the ground.

All he wanted was the approval of his family, his father, mother and lastly, from Thor. All that he has done was to show that he can be as great as the Gods before Odin himself. He wanted to prove that he can be a good brother to Thor, to be a leader, standing side by side. However now, everything was too late. His hands were tainted; knee knelt deep in pools of blood, a total opposite of the mighty Thor, who saved Jotunheim, Asgard and Midgard. All 3 realms that Loki himself wanted to obliterate. Unknowingly, his brother took him by the arm, almost carrying the God up to the stairs, and currently standing in front of entrance of the great hall. Loki turned and faced his brother which gave him the most sincere smile that he remembered. That was the day when he fell from the tree, laughed by the others while Thor was the only one carried the God, wide smile hung on his face, “Brother, you will be alright. You are with me, and like I promised, I will never /ever/ let you go.”

“Brother, you are forgiven. We loved you too much,” with another hand, the Thunder God swung the heavy door open, and there they was, standing far up the hall, where every Asgardian stood by, cheering for the brothers’ return instead of just Thor. Loki held his breath, unable to absorb the sudden welcome back from everyone. Taken aback by the crowd, he glanced up to the throne, where Odin and Frigga stood side by side, holding each other tightly, smiling brightly as they saw both of their sons finally return to Asgard. Thor held on his brother firmly as they strode down the walkway, leaned close to his ears and spoke those three simple words, “Welcome home, brother.”

And for once since the moment he released the staff and fell into the abyss, Loki smiled.

He came home.


End file.
